


In Moonlight

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dad!Prompto, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: When you wake up, he's not there, but just like a scene from a movie, you find him coaxing your child back to sleep.





	In Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> From my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

You woke with a start in the middle of the night. Your mind was buzzing with parental instinct, you figured. Half awake, you muttered a small, “Going to check on the baby,” before dragging yourself out of bed. 

You didn’t get a reply of any sort, and you just figured that Prompto was still asleep. You were glad – he needed the rest.

The home the two of you shared was quaint, perhaps a bit on the small side but it fit your needs perfectly. The walk from your bedroom to the baby’s nursery wasn’t a long one, and you tiredly rubbed your eyes as you proceeded down the hallway.

A quiet cooing coming from the nursery brought you into full awareness, and a smile spread across your face as you stood in the doorway. Prompto hadn’t responded to you in the bedroom because he was here.

He was truly a sight to see like this. He was perched on a chair he’d pulled up next to the crib, dim moonlight illuminating his sleep-mussed hair. He held the small, blanket-swathed bundle that was your child gently in his arms, rocking them gently and softly humming a lullaby to them. His pinky finger was nestled in the small child’s grip.

You stood silently by the door and simply watched him. He cooed to the child for some time longer until he was sure they were asleep, then pressed a gentle kiss to their forehead. He pried his pinky from the baby’s grip and then set them down into the crib. He leaned over it for a while longer, making sure the baby was asleep before he turned.

The smile on his face was small but completely full of wonder. When he noticed you in the doorway, he gave a small wave, that smile still on his face. You waved back, then moved down the hallway, making your way back to the bedroom.

Prompto almost looked sheepish when you two slid back under the covers, and even in the dim light of the room you could see the blush on his cheeks. 

You breathed out a laugh and brought his face to yours, kissing his nose, then his cheeks, and then his lips. You pulled away, looking into his eyes fondly. “I told you so. Knew you’d be a great father.”

Prompto let out a light laugh, kissing you again before nuzzling into your neck.

Miraculously, the baby slept through the rest of the night, and so did you and Prompto.


End file.
